


The Morning After

by Ghostwriter92



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter92/pseuds/Ghostwriter92
Summary: When Robert called Rebecca he never thought his world would change forever. He never thought it would happen to him, he thought saying no would stop everything sadly it didn't. Now when he's feeling his lowest can the Dingle clan show him that he is really one of the family? And can they get the truth out about what Rebecca did to Robert or will the village fall for her lies?This story was co-writer with Lollypopcutie101(I'm just having trouble added her)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was not my idea, this story 100% belongs to Lollypopcutie101 She's the brains behind this I'm just the tool to bring it to life lol. I hope everyone likes it

When Robert woke it all came rushing back to him like a flood. The amount of whiskey he drank, calling her, kissing her to cause Aaron pain, god how much pain he wanted to cause Aaron but in the end, he couldn’t do it. 

 

“I can’t do this.” He told her pushing her away slightly.

“You said you two were done.” She shot back with a flirtatious smile as she lent in for another kiss. But Robert stopped her as he knew he didn’t want this maybe an old version of him would have jumped into bed with her without a second thought but he wasn’t that man anymore. And he had too much to lose now over petty revenge. It was worth it.

 

“But we’re not, not really because I love him no matter what he says. I’m sorry Rebecca.” Robert said with a sympathetic smile hoping she would understand but what he saw in her eyes was nothing but anger.

 

“You love him? YOU LOVE HIM?! You loved me once too why can’t you again? He’s nothing but a broken thug. We can be perfect together. We are perfect together!” She screamed looking more and more like a woman gone mad. 

 

“Us together? It will never happen, Rebecca! I’m with Aaron, I love Aaron!” He screamed back before he turned to leave not knowing that turning his back on a woman undone would be a mistake he would soon regret. As Rebecca grab an object from the dresser.

 

“YOU SHOULD LOVE ME!” Rebecca yelled as she hit him as hit as she could in the head. He went down from then we’re a series of images as he drifted in and out of consciousness but he knew what was happening. Rebecca was on top of him moving and smiling, enjoying every second.

 

“No.” He moaned. “Get on me.” He tried to push her off but he didn’t have the strength.

“Shh baby don’t worry I remember how you liked it.” She panted back. Robert didn’t like though he didn’t want her he wanted his husband. He felt a tear roll down his cheek then everything went black. 

 

The morning sunny brought him back to the land if the living then it all came rushing back. He felt sick and used. He wished at that very second he could rip every piece of flesh she touched from his bones. Slowly he stood both his head and his body ached he then pulled up his pants.

“ _ Guess that’s only thing she really needed to remove.”  _ He thought to himself as besides his pants and underwear were around his ankles he was still fully dressed. 

 

As he made his way to the door he saw something left for him on the bed. 

**“Thanks for last night - Love Rebecca x”**

Robert felt his stomach twist as reread her words over and over. Rage filled his veins by the time he was finally calm there was nothing left of that room. However, he didn’t care cause it didn’t help not really he could still feel the knot in his stomach and the lingering sensation of her touch on his skin. He could even still hear her in his ear. “God Robert doesn’t this feel right.” 

 

It wasn’t right he knew that but at the moment more than anything he needed to be clean, he needed her off him sadly the mill’s bathroom was still not up and running so he knew he would have to return to the pub. He just hoped he wouldn’t bump into anyone. 

 

His hopes were dashed the minute entered through the back door.

“Robert?” Chas called out from the living room.

 

“Yeah it’s me, I’ll be right down I’m just going to take a shower first.” 

 

“No, I need to talk to you now.”

 

Robert cursed god as he sluggishly made his way to her. He couldn’t help but think of his mother when he looked at her as she had the same look on her face his mother once did when he knew he had disappointed her. 

 

“Where have you been? I’ve been trying to call you for hours?” Chas said sternly yet Robert could hear a hint of worry.

 

“I’m sorry I was at the Mill.” 

 

“Adam said he saw you there and that you were in a right state. Did something happen during Aaron’s visit?” 

 

That’s what did it, hearing his husband name realizing how much he’s just ruined everything.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Robert said as he began to cry. This reaction cause Chas to really worry as she had never seen the great Robert Sugden cry before. It caused a feeling of pain in her gut like a warning something bad was ahead.

 

“Yeah shh it’s ok.” She replied as she began to comfort him. 

 

“But it’s not I’m so sorry Chas, I slept with Rebecca.” It took Chas a few seconds to register those words however when she did she saw red. She slapped Robert so hard she left a red raw mark.

 

“I knew you would end up hurting my son. How could I be so stupid for think you’ve changed!” She screamed through gritted teeth. 

 

“I know, I’m sorry I told her no but she didn’t listen. And now I’ve ruined everything!” Robert sobbed as he fell to the floor.

 

“You said what?” Chas asked as the red fog was replaced with a cold chill down her spine. 

 

“I said no, Chas I’m so sorry.” Robert cried out as the tears began to fall uncontrollably. 

 

“ _ Oh my god, that evil bitch.”  _ Chas thought as tears began to fall down her face. Quickly she kneeled in front of Robert. She grabbed his face(it was then she could see the blood in his hair) and tried to calm him as she could see he was getting himself really worked up.

 

“Shh Robert, you need to breathe, just breathe for me, Robert.” Like a scared child, he did what she asked and continued till Chas asked the question she never wanted to ask anyone.

 

“Robert, did Rebecca rape you?” 

And as Robert fell into Chas's arms and sobbed again he choked out. “Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! my co-writer and I are very grateful!

After Robert finally calm down enough he told Chas everything. The visit with Aaron, the amount he drank, call Rebecca, kissing Rebecca every gory detail he could remember. In end when he was finally done reliving his nightmare he ran to the sick and empty his stomach as if going through it again was just too much.

 

He could feel Chas rub his back as he continued to be sick but he didn’t know why it was his fault what happened him. He cheated on her son she should blaming him not taking care of him. 

 

“I’m sorry Chas.” Robert whisperer when he was done.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for Robert. It wasn’t your fault.” Chas replied back a bit shocked he was still apologising for something that happened to him. 

 

“But it is Chas!” Robert almost yelled as he backs away from Chas.

 

“No it isn't, you may have called her and kissed her but you said no you didn't want to sleep with her and she forced you against your will. If this was the other way round she would have the police here charging you with rape Robert.” Chas said as she tried to convince him but she could see in his eyes that she was still not getting through to him. She goes to try a hug him to somehow comfort him but Robert flinched back not wanting anyone to touch him.

 

Robert could see the worry and pity in her eyes, he didn't want that he didn't deserve that. He needed to get away he wanted to be alone and he needed to get Rebecca off of his skin. 

 

“I think I'm going to take a shower.” Robert said as he rushed passed Chas.

 

“But Rob-”

 

“Please Chas.” Robert pleaded. “I need to get her off of me.”  Chas could feel her breaking the same way it did when Aaron told her about Gordon. She then thought of the fact Aaron wasn't here to help his husband like Robert was there for him and that filled her with angry. 

“ _ He's not going to be alone in this, he's a Dingle now and we stick together.” _ Chas thought as she made she way through to the front of the pub.

“Charity I need you to call everyone, all the Dingles we need to have a family meeting, it's important.” 

 

“Oh, can't you do it.” Charity replied as she couldn't really be bothered.

 

“JUST DO IT AND CLOSE THE PUB EARLY!” Chas shouted in no mood for Charity at that point. Chas’s cause Charity to jump as well as some of the people in the pub.

 

“Ok, ok I will, where are you going?” 

 

“I need to see someone about a rat.” 

 

It normally took Chas sometime to get to home-farm but she was there in a flash. It’s amazing what angry and disregard for driving laws can do to a person. She just rushed through the door not caring about knocking. 

“ _ If she doesn’t care about people saying No why should I knock?”  _

Inside Chas quickly found Rebecca laying on her couch flicking through a magazine like nothing happened.

“You bitch.” Chas growled getting Rebecca’s attention. She jumped up shocked Chad was there yet before she said anything Chas slapped her across the face. 

“You couldn’t just leave him alone could you? But he said no so you thought you would still get with you want?”

 

“So I take it Robert told you we slept together.” Chas answered her question with another slap.

 

“No, he told me you raped him.” Rebecca couldn’t help but laugh at that.

 

“Is he really playing the victim card? I’m the victim here he just used me like he did before, he said him and Aaron was over but it was only to get what he want.”

 

“You mean what you wanted. You’ve been after him since the minute you got here.”

 

“He kisses me last night did he tell you that, he wanted me there. He wanted me.”

 

“Yeah maybe till he said no and that he couldn’t do it. Then you knocked him out.”

 

“HE WANTED IT CHAS.”

 

“No, he didn’t you RAPED HIM.”

 

“WOMEN CAN'T RAPE MEN!” 

 

“It’s rape when he says no, it’s rape when he says he doesn’t want you and it’s rape when you have to knock the person out to get what you want!” 

Chas slapped Rebecca once more as she could see she wasn’t getting anywhere.

 

“You stay away from Robert or you’ll be getting more than a slap.” 

 

Chas left Rebecca standing holding her face in pain she didn’t notice Chrissie hiding near the doorway standing in shock at what she just heard.

“ _ Oh god, Rebecca what have you done.” _

 

Chas was still really worked up when got back to the pub so lost in her own thoughts about what she was going to next she walked right into Paddy.

 

“Hey there.” Paddy exclaimed laughingly. However he then saw the worry on Chas’s face. “Chas is already thing ok?”

 

“No it's not, it couldn’t being anything further then ok.”

 

“Did something happen to Aaron?” Paddy asked.

 

“Oh god Aaron, how can I tell him this?” Chas replied knowing this would destroy her son.

 

“Chas, what’s happened did Robert do something?”

 

“No!” Chas said as she slapped paddy’s arm. “He’s not always the bad guy Paddy sometimes he’s the victim too, like now.”

 

“What are you talking about Chas?” 

 

Chas didn't want to lie to Paddy and although he wasn't a Dingle he was still like part of the family. And he was a father to Aaron, so he needed to know so that he could help in some small way. So Chas pulled Paddy close so that anyone around couldn't hear her. 

 

“Robert was raped.”

 

“What?” Paddy gasped. “Who did it? Was it someone from his past, someone who meant of-”

 

“It was Rebecca.” 

 

“Are you sure it was raped maybe he was lying, it wouldn't be the first Robert did that.”

 

“I think after everything Aaron went with Gordon Robert would never lie about something so serious.” Chas Quickly replied pissed that Paddy would even think Robert would lie about that. She wasn't stupid she knew Robert wasn't so innocent but she knew he would lie about that after seeing how much pain Aaron had gone through with Gordon. 

 

“You're right, I sorry. How is he?”

 

“How do you think?” Chas snapped back.”Sorry he's not good Paddy, could you come back later he got a cut on his head that I'm a bit worried about.”

 

“I'm a vet, not a doctor Chas.” Paddy said.

 

“I know but I’ll need you there when I try to talk to him about going to the police.” 

 

“Alright, I’ll come by later. It's going to be ok Chas.”

 

“I hope so Paddy.” Chas said but she felt like things were going to get worse.

 

When Chas finally returned to the Woolpack she found the Dingle clan waiting and clearly confused why they were asked to be there.

 

“Right what's going on and why are we here?” Cain asked clearly annoyed to be dragged away from whatever he was doing earlier.

 

“Is everything ok love? Has something happened to Aaron?” Lisa asked scared something happened to the young man in jail. 

 

“Yeah and where is Sugden?” Cain asked noticing the man was missing from their little family meeting.

 

“He's upstairs and Aaron is fine. It's Robert I need to talk to you lot about.”

 

“Oh yeah, what's has blondie done now?” Charity asked thinking Robert has been scheming.

 

Chas looked at her family with tears in her eyes. “He was raped. He was raped by Rebecca White.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say I miss the old Robert who once tied his future husband up and tried to kill Paddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comments below or message me @ghost-online on Tumblr!


End file.
